


Hark The...Silly Angel Tries To Sing?

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, Holiday, Holidays, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Typically we think of angels as celestial beings with beautiful voices. But Gabe? Um...well...let's see what happens next.





	Hark The...Silly Angel Tries To Sing?

Holidays were always fun with Gabe around. The fact that he was an angel was funny enough because he always joked around about all the songs that mentioned angels. One year he said, “Ya know, I never understood why dad never let me sing in the choir.” This year, you figured out why, and it definitely was not music to your ears.

You woke up Christmas morning only to hear Gabriel in the kitchen trying to sing. Poor thing, no wonder Chuck was hesitant about having a new choir member. As tempting as it was to grab a pair of ear plugs, you thought it best not to. You walked in on him dancing around to yet another one of those “silly angel songs”.

You chimed in, “Hark the silly angel tries to sing.”

“Mornin’ sunshine”, he grinned. “You really think my singing is that bad?” He pouted playfully.

“I mean…not as terrible as my brother but yikes Gabe”, you chuckled.

The good thing about him was you could tell him what was on your mind and it wouldn’t bother him. Most of the time, he enjoyed a good laugh. He was laid back compared to the other angels. Cas was always tense and serious and Lucifer could be a pain in the butt. But you were lucky to have them as friends thanks to a certain pair of Winchesters.

“I think you’d do better with a harp”, you joked.

He nudged you playfully on the arm. “Seriously? You went the harp route? Those stained glass windows have you so very confused.”

Suddenly Cas popped in the room with a scowl. “Gabriel, we could here that horrible racket all the way up in heaven. Pipe it down.”

As if on cue, Gabe started singing again and you joined in.


End file.
